Lo mejor para ti
by HeYaAchele
Summary: Mi version de la escena del piano en Original Songs, algo mm.. dferente. - Mal Summary, mejor leer. - OneShot FABERRY


**OneShot Faberry**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser asi, seria quizas mas Gay que The L Word.**

**Siemplemente algo que quizas a varias le hubiese gustado que pasara en Original Songs**

* * *

>Quinn se encontraba sentada en el piano desde hace cerca de 20 minutos,tocaba notas al azar de este, si bien algo habia aprendido cuando pequeña, ahora solo recordaba las cosas basicas, habia quedado con Rachel para escribir una cancoin original, pero la morena aun no llegaba<p>Q: llegas tarde<br>R: Somos amigas, cierto?  
>Q: Si, eso creo<p>

Hace un par de dias, Quinn habia decidido que cambiaria un poco con respecto a Rachel, ya no queria ser la mala de la pelicula, no estaba segura de que podrian ser amigas, pero ya no la trataria tan mal

R: me refiero,todo lo que paso el año pasado. Le entredaste tu bebé a mi madre, eso nos convierte en algo, verdad?

Q: cual es tu punto?  
>R: mi punto es... que se que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas este año, pero creo qu eestamos lo suficientemente cerca para ser sinceras con la otra.<br>Q: vamos, pregunta  
>R: bien, estan Finn y tu saliendo?<br>Q: si, desde hace un par de semana, siempre sera asi contigo rachel?, cuuantas veces vas a cometer el mismo error para darte cuenta de que eso no va a funcionar?

Siempre se habia sentido mal, por tratar mal a Rachel, le costaba demasiado,y esta no era la excepcion, pero la morena debia entender que su futuro estaba el New York, en Brodway y que no puede permitir que nada ni nadie la separe de su mas grande sueño, por lo que si debia seguir siendo mala y tendria que mantener a Finn lejos de ella, para que cumpla sus sueños, lo haria, muchos se preguntaran por que, bueno es muy simple, Quinn ha estado perdida y tontamente enamorada de la mini diva desde hace un par de años, pero claro al principio no lo aceptaba, se negaba a creer que le atraia la morena que poseia esa espectacular voz, le habia costado, pero hasta hacia cerca de 3 meses que lo habia acetado.

R: gracias por ser sincera conmigo Quinn, y.. y estoy feliz por lo tuyo con Finn, pero no vayas a intentar reescribir nuestra historia, ¿de acuerdo?. Aquello fue real entre nosotros, el me escogio a mis.. por encima de ti

Q: y cuanto tiempo duro aquello?

R: por que estas siendo tan mala?

Quinn ya habia perdido la paciencia, es mas, la conversacion ya estaba complicandose, ya no era algo relajado, cada vez alzaban mas cada una su voz.

Q: porque no puedo entender porque lo quieres?, el te atara a estar aqui, y tu no puedes quedarte aca

R: no voy a renunciar a Finn

Q: eres tan frustrante! - Quinn ya se encontraba gritando, definitivamente la morena la habia sacado de quicio- ENTIENDELO, NO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL

R: POR QUE?

Q: PORQUE NO PERTENCES ACA RACHEL, NO PUEDES ODIARME POR AYUDARTE A QUE VEAS CUAL ES TU CAMINO CORRECTO

R: POR QUE HACES TODO ESTO QUINN?

Q: PORQUE TE AMO, CONTENTA? LO DIJE... TE AMO!

Las lagrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el rostro de la rubia, la cual bajo su mirada para asi no enfrentarse a la de Rachel, luego de unos minutos, levanto su vista, la diva estaba aun con la cara de sorpresa, sin embargo habia algo distinto en sus ojos, Quinn no puedo entender bien que era, pero se decidio a irse, no podia seguir ahi, la estaba matando el silecio, por lo que se dio media vuelta, acercandose al piano nuevamente, puesto que antes se habia alejado un tanto de este, caminaba lento, no podia mas rapido o sentia que caeria al suelo a llorar, respiro pesadamente y se acerco a sus pertenencias

R: Quinn...?

Q: mira, olvidalo ya? - la voz apenas podia salirse, se notaba tristesa en su voz, y un cierto toque de suplica

R: no Quinn - la rubia aun le daba la espalda a la chica de cabello oscuro - no lo haria nunca

Q: por que? - el tono de la rubia era tan bajo, a penas pudieron salir esas palabras de su boca

Al notar que no hubo respuesta por parte de la diva, se decidio a voltearse, encontrandose de frente con una morena que se encontraba a escasos centimetros de ella.

No alcanzo a decir ni una sola palabra, solo pudo sentir unos carnosos y deliciosos labios posarse sobre los de ella, al principio se sorprendio, pero tarde menos de dos segundos en corresponder el beso. Era algo magico habia soñado lo hermoso que seria ese momento, pero no se comparaba a lo que sentia ahora mismo. Los labios de cada una encajaban perfectamente en los de la otra, era un beso dulce y tierno. La morena tenia la pequeña cintura de Quinn rodeada por sus brazos para asi no dejarla ir, mientras que la rubia, tenia una mano en el cuello de la diva y la otra en la espalda de la misma. El beso habia durado mucho rato, por lo que las chicas debieron separarse para hacer que oxigeno entre en sus pulmones.

La ex-animadora sentia como su corazon latia rapidamente, no sabia si era un sueño o era realidad, solo sabia que no queria que nunca acabase, miro a los ojos a quien siempre habia sido la dueña de sus pensamientos y se perdio en esos ojos color chocolates

Q: por que..?

R: yo tambien te amo

Rachel sonreia, su corazon al igual que el de la rubia latia de una manera muy rapida, habia esperado ese momento tanto tiempo.

Q: esto es real?

R: no lo se, dime tu

La morena nuevamente se acerco a la chica de ojos verdes, y esta vez tomandola del cuello la acerco a su boca, el beso que comenzo lento, pausado y tranquio, fue convirtiendose en algo mas, Rachel queria mas, queria sentir mas de la dueña de sus pensamientos, por lo que pidio permiso para agregar la lengua al beso, la rubia obviamente no se iba a negar, ambas competian por tener el control, mientras se descubrian, ambas necesitaban y querian aun mas, el beso era apasionado un tanto desesperado, la morena acorralo a Quinn entre su cuerpo y el piano, pegandose aun mas a la ex-cheerio, la mas alta tenia su manos en la cintura de la pequeña, apegandola aun mas a su cuerpo.

La morena ahora besaba la mandibula de la rubia, la respiracion de ambas era agitada, el pulso acelerado, y ambas poseian sed de mas, Rachel siguio bajando, ahora besaba desesperadamente su cuello, Quinn solto un pequeño gemido ante tal acto de la estrella, y fue justo ahi cuando entro en razon

Q: Rach.. mmm... Rachel tenemos que parar

R: por que? tu lo deseeas tanto como yo

La diva no se detuvo, siguio besandola, mientras con una de sus manos recorria el muslo de la mas alta, por debajo del vestido de esta.

Q: no, Rachel - dijo mientras intentaba separarse y tranquilisarse

R: por que?

Q: mira lo quiero, mucho

R: entonces..?

Q: quiero que sea especial, diferente, recien te dije que te amo y ya lo ibamos a hacer

R: tienes razon

Q: si, obvio que la tengo - ambas rieron y luego de unos segundos se detuvieron perdiendose en los ojos de la otra - eres tan hermosa - Rachel se sonrojo - quiero hacer las cosas bien, espere por esto mucho y lo hare bien

R: que quieres decir?

Q: dejame conquistarte, como ya te dije, eres hermosa, y te mereces lo mejor

R: m... esta bien, siempre he querido que alguien se la juegue por mi, aunque ya de por si te amo

Q: hare lo que sea por mereces tu amor

Rache beso nuevamene a Quinn, un beso tierno, entregandose todo el amor que sentian.

Q: entonces me dejas?

R: conquistarme, pues claro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer, el primer Faberry que hago, espero que no sea el ultimo<em>**

**_por cierto estoy muriendo porque empiese Glee, Quinn con el pelo rosa, el tatuaje en la espalda, la ropa, oook, fue demasiado para mi, solo una palabra para describrla : HOT!_**

**_Agradecera si comentan, a los que leen mi fic de Brittana, actualizare pronto._**


End file.
